


Details in the Fabric

by type_40_consulting_detective



Series: Sometimes He is Brave [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Misgendering, Risky Behaviors, Trans Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a little boy no one believed. He was told over and over, <i>“Don’t be silly, love, of course you are a girl.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Details in the Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> While I do know a few Trans men, I do not have a lot of experience on the topic. Please message me on [tumblr](type40consultingdetective.tumblr.com/ask) or leave me a comment if I have done something wrong or disrespectful, as that was not my intention.

Once upon a time there was a little boy no one believed. 

He was told over and over, _“Don’t be silly, love, of course you are a girl.”_

His mother forced him into stiff pink dresses and styled his dark chocolate curls. 

His father cooed about how his little angel was becoming a woman right before his eyes. 

His brother called him a drama queen and once, when no one but the two of them could hear it, a stupid little bitch. 

His female classmates made disgusted faces while he gleefully dissected his frog, excitement burning beneath his skin like it hadn’t for years.

His male classmates grabbed his arse and made dirty comments that made him blush and splutter furiously.

His own body refused to conform to the shape his mind said it should be.

 

Once upon a time the boy filled himself with lots of water and not enough calories, revealing the lean angles of his face and body.

He pulled at his bindings, his clothes, and his hair.

He pushed everyone away, so they couldn’t hurt him.

He filled himself with meaningless sex and pills and needles full of bliss to make himself forget the wrongness of his body.

He emptied his blood on to the bathroom floor more times than he remembered.

He tried to feel something that didn’t hurt.


End file.
